Ending a Relationship, Staring Anew
by AngeliaBlack76
Summary: Darren  finally decided that it's time to break up with Lea.  How will Lea take this news
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ending a relationship , Starting Anew

Pairing: Learren (eventually CrissColfer)

Rating: T

Fandom: Glee

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Darren Criss Chris Colfer or Lea Michele

A/N : This one shot is the sequel to Not Letting Go

Summary; Darren finally decided that it's time to break up with Lea. How will Lea take this news.

Darren woke up on the couch from the sound of the shower running. He knew his girlfriend Lea was taking a shower. He jump when felt his iphone vibrating against his hand. Darren looked down at the screen to see he got a new text from Chris. _*I missed you last night I'll see you at the arena. I love you.-Chris* _The text read.

Darren smiles as he return the text. _*I really you miss you too babe and I love you Crhis-Darren.* _ He sent the text after that he locked his iphone. He plug his phone into the charger. He walked into bedroom seeing Lea walking out of the bathroom. ''Darren are you okay?'' She asks as she continue drying her hair.

''I'm fine Lea why do asks?' Darren replyed as he gather the things he need before he took his shower. He didn't want to talk about what's going on with just yet.

''Well you came back to our hotel room pretty late last night. Then when I woke up this morning you wasn't lying next to me.'' Lea by the way explaining as she started getting dress.

''Lea I had something that I need to take care of last night. The reason why I wasn't in bed I couldn't sleep . So I got up and went to watch television and I fell asleep.'' He said knowing that he was having telling the truth. But Darren knew what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. ''I'm going to take a shower now.'' He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Lea nodded as she watch Darren heading to the bathroom. She started getting her things packed knowing that tonight they were heading to the next city. She let out sigh turning her looking at the bathroom door. Lea knew that something was wrong with her boyfriend. She just wish she knew what was going with Darren.

In the bathroom Darren finally finish taking a shower he knew that he took along time. He couldn't help he had to jerk himself off thinking about Chris. Darren looked at himself in the mirror running his hand through his damp hair. _*How could I do this to Lea She such amazing woman and you love her. But you know that you love Chris more then Lea* _Darren rub his temples as struggle with his inner thoughts.

Darren Knew that he love Chris more them he could ever love Lea. Knowing that he couldn't go another day with Chris in life . He couldn't go denying what he wanted Darren had to end things with Lea tonight. Walking out of the bathroom seeing Lea was finishing packing her things. Darren finish getting dress he started packing his things. He went to get his iphone and charger he put them in his bag. Darren and Lea left the hotel and headed to the arena.

**TBC**

**A/N: This is first part of a two part chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the last part of this story I just hope that it good. I get a little nervous when it come to my writing. Anyhow again I don't own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer or Lea Michele.**

Arriving at the arena Darren and Lea head to their separate dressing room. He open the door bring his luggage inside. Closing the door behind him Darren said down on the sofa next to the wall. Darren lean his head against the wall with his eyes. He open his eyes he saw Chris standing there looking so beautiful. ''Hey there.'' He said with a big smile.

''Hey yourself.'' Chris said closing the door behind him placing his luggage on the other side of the room. He could feel Darren's eyes on him turning around he smile. ''I really miss when you left last night.'' Chris said down across from him. ''I..I never done anything like being with someone who's in a relationship.'' He said biting his lip tearing his eyes from Darren.

Darren titled his head looking at Chris seeing bit down on lip. He got from the couch walking over to the other boy. Kneeling in front of him he took gently turned his head. ''Hey Chris I love you and you're the one I want to be with. That's why I'm going to end things with Lea I can't gone living like this. I don't want you ever regret with we have or what we can have,'' He leaning kissing chris gently broke the kiss.

''I'm going to go talk Lea I'm not going to wait another. I know we have show but I can't go another day with you.'' He said standing up walking to the door Darren his head. I'll be back soon babe.'' He said walking out of the dressing room closing the door behind him.

Chris sat there staring at the door he let out breath that he held. He got from the couch he took out his orange polo shirt, jeans and white vest. He still in shock that Darren would go talk to Lea right before they have show to do. He took out his ipod he started listening to music.

Darren walked down the hall heading to his girlfriend's or ex girlfriend dressing room. He knocked on the door hearing someone saying he could come in. Opening the door he saw Lea talking to Dianna and Jenna. ''Hey ladies do you mind if I could have a moment to talk to Lea?'' He ask s stepping in to the dressing.

''Sure Darren.'' The ladies as they look at Lea. "we'll talk to you later Lea., bye Darren.'' The ladies as left the the couple alone closing the door behind them. Darren went to sit across from Lea. He looked at her for a moment he took a deep breath. ''Lea I think that we need to end our relationship. I want you to know that I did lo… He looked up seeing her raise her hand Darren stop talking.

''I knew that there's someone else that you love more then me.'' Lea looked at her ex boyfriend she got and went to sit by him ''It Chris isn't it?'' She ask she saw Darren blushing she knew that she didn't need him to confirm it. ''I kind of figure that it was .'' She said gently cupping his chin looking into his eyes.

Darren shallow hard he looked back into Lea eyes trying to find a sign of Pain. But there was none all there in her eyes is understanding. ''Lea I still care about you and I hope that we can be friends, that there's no awkwardness between us.'' He stated feeling her remove her hand .

''Darren I still cared about you as well and there will be no awkwardness between us. I like said I knew that this day was coming. So you don't have to worry about me I'll be okay.'' Lea replyed as she got from the couch. Walking over to one her suit case she took out her orange polo shirt, jeans and white vest. She turned to see Darren still sitting there she shook her head. ''Darren I promise everything is totally fine. Now go get dress for the show.'' She said to him.

Darren got from the couch walking over to her giving her a hug. ''You take of yourself Lea .'' He whisper in her ear. Ending the hug Darren turned to leave the dressing room. He lean against the close door. Darren put his ear to the door he wanted to make sure that his ex girlfriend was indeed. That she wasn't putting up a brave front. When he didn't hear any crying through the door he smile knowing that she was going to be okay.

He turned walked back to his dressing that he shared with Chris. Walking into the dressing room he say Chris dress in his orange polo shirt, jeans and white vest. He licked his lips letting his drink in the man that in was in love with. _*Fuck he's so beautiful I can't believe that he's mine* _ He thought to himself.

Chris left his head seeing Darren gazing at him smiling back. ''How did everything go with Lea.'' He ask turning off his ipod. Giving his boyfriend his attention hoping that everything went well.

''Everything went okay with Lea I think she knew that I was madly in love with you.'' He stated taking out his warbler uniform .

I'm glad that everything is okay I was worried that it was going to get ugly.'' Chris said as he watch him taking out the warbler uniform.

Darren hang the his uniform the hook he turned around walked over to Chris. He helping from the couch taking him into his arms. ''Baby everything is okay and you don't have to worry about anything. I promise.'' He stated leaning forward kissing his lover passionately.

Darren gently broke the kiss leaning his forehead against Chris. ''I love you so much Chris I never want to be without you.'' He stated gently kissed his boyfriend's lips.

''I love you too Darren and you don't have to worry about that babe. I'm yours and always will be,'' Chris stated leaning kissing his nose.

The rest of the night everything went smoothly they had great concert . Everyone was really supportive of Darren and Chris's relationship. Even Lea who came up to the new couple and told that she loved both of them, wish them nothing but happiness. They knew from here out that they'll have a wonderful life together.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well I hope every one like this fiction I really put my heart into this. I hope that if you read this that you'll end it. If comment please no flames.**


End file.
